


Chocolate Milk

by ilku0511



Category: LOL pro Players
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilku0511/pseuds/ilku0511
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye
Kudos: 11





	Chocolate Milk

不知道走了多久，田野觉得走得浑身发着热，快要没了力气。

“很热吗？”

“好像是有点。”

田野红着脸，还是任金赫奎牵着他走。

江边的风有点大，不知道为什么有一股没来由的燥热……

不该这么热啊……田野想着。

“你掌心好烫。”

————烫吗？

“！！”

自己好像真的在发热，而且这热意来地猛烈，额头逐渐沁出汗水。田野越来越觉得不对劲，像是突然想起来什么一般，松开金赫奎的手停下来，惊慌地翻找衣物的口袋。  
摸了个空。除了手机，什么也没有。  
糟了。  
这样一种铺天盖地的热意袭来，田野确定，是发情期来了。而且下午入睡之前贴好了便利贴提醒自己，却被这股起床气给弄得一股脑全忘了。

要告诉他吗？

金赫奎又抓住了田野的手，将他一把拉在怀里。  
“小野，你怎么了？是不是哪里不舒服？”

“金赫奎……”

太热了，快要瞒不住了。田野极力忍住那股热意带来的难耐情潮，但这样近的姿势，甜牛奶甜的发腻的信息素味道，还有股间那股一阵阵涌出的湿意都在出卖他。

“田野？”

田野红着脸，低着头不看他，只伸手去拉扯那黏腻得难受的裤子，金赫奎嗅到了一阵阵越发浓郁的甜牛奶气息，好像猜到了什么，但因为没有真正见过omega发情期的模样，还不是十分确定。

“小野是...发情期到了吗？”

田野还是不说话，眼圈布盈着沾染着情欲的红色，紧咬着发抖的嘴唇。像一个熟透的奶味团子向外铺散着一阵阵甜腻的牛奶香气。  
“田野。”  
“跟我回家好不好。”

田野知道去金赫奎家意味着什么。  
要挣脱吗？要向他说不吗？要挣开他的手然后一个人虚弱地逃离这里，不知道会不会一个人晕在打车的路上，也不知道会不会有好心的人能够纵容一个散发着如此浓郁香气的发情期omega从手里轻易逃脱。

田野望着将他圈在怀里的人，那双不是很大的眼睛里充盈的满是焦虑的神情。  
他的语气那样温柔，像是巧克力融化在牛奶里，稀松平常却无法推拒的温柔。

田野不知道是怎么被金赫奎抱回家的。

大脑昏昏沉沉，股间的那股黏腻让人有些难受，只觉得浑身空虚地想哭。迫切的想要被填满的欲望在心底呐喊着——

好想要。

想要被亲吻。

想要被拥抱。

想要被人紧紧抱在怀里，压在身下狠狠地操干。

内里的每一寸都在叫嚣着，渴望被填满，要将每一处褶皱都碾平才好。

被轻放在床上的一刻田野恢复了一丝清醒。

这是哪？

“小野...小野对不起，你再忍忍，我没有过准备，没有那些东西...我现在下楼买...”

说完金赫奎冲了出去，一阵十分急促的脚步声过后是门咔哒关上的声音。

田野侧过头，埋着嗅了嗅身下的小花被子，带着一股洗衣粉的清香味道，和家里买的那种式样有些相似。卧室的装潢十分简单，墙壁漆着油绿色，木头衣柜的旁边是木质书架，头顶上还挂着一只小小的捕梦网。

只是清醒了那么一会，情潮又再次袭来。

田野再也受不了，不受控制一般想要挣脱衣物的束缚，最后索性褪下衣裤，用手去探自己已经湿透的股间，果真探到了令人羞耻的湿滑地不成样子的触感。另一手也抚上自己的前端，企图去安慰一下那挺立已久的柱身。

不够......

“金赫奎.......”

田野的嗓音因为情欲而沙哑着，低低地唤着金赫奎的名字。

门锁被旋开，金赫奎鞋也没顾着换，便气喘吁吁地往房间走。

来到门前他还是屏住呼吸，然后推开了房门——

啪嗒。

金赫奎手里装着润滑剂和避孕套的口袋掉在地上。

金赫奎感觉自己的理智快要崩塌了。

田野赤身裸体躺在自己房间的被子里，湿透的发丝搭在额上，那泛着情欲的好看的大眼睛还挂着几滴难耐的泪水，贴身的衣物被高高撩起，露出樱红色挺立着的小小乳粒。白嫩的双腿大开着，股间的景象一览无余。田野纤细的手指在股间来回游移着，在躺着水的肉穴里搅弄，带着那一手的滑腻发出令人脸红的水声。

“金赫奎......”

那柔嫩而红润的嘴唇轻启，金赫奎听见田野在呼喊自己的名字。

“赫奎.......来抱抱我......”

“求你了......赫奎.......赫奎哥哥......”

田野的声音里夹杂着破碎的呻吟。

发情期的omega原来是那样撩人，惹人怜爱而又失去理智。

金赫奎的眼神幽暗，三两下脱去衣物和没来得及换下的鞋袜，去拥抱散发着奶香，快要被情欲淹没的田野。

田野感觉到有双手捧住脸颊，继而是柔软的唇贴了上来。

这个吻的触觉是那样熟悉，只是不再和上一次相同的温柔，这个吻柔软而带着侵略，金赫奎探着唇舌去捉田野舌尖的软糯，去扫他的唇齿，他凹凸不平的柔嫩上颚，甚至用齿去轻咬他的下唇，像是恨不得将他吃个一干二净。

抚着脸颊的手在不断向下游移，指尖划过颈间的肌肤，在锁骨停留了一番后，带着更加明显的意图向下......

金赫奎将手指在乳尖周围打着旋，用手指去捏柔嫩的乳肉，就是不去触碰那挺立着渴望被抚弄的殷红乳尖。

“赫奎......”

“咬一下嘛...咬一下好不好...”

田野带着哭腔请求着。

金赫奎于是低下头，用牙去轻咬那可怜巴巴的乳粒，用虎牙的尖儿去碾那细小的乳缝，伸出舌尖一阵又吮又舔，收获到的是田野一阵高过一阵充满情欲的压抑呻吟。

田野感觉股缝里的黏液更加肆意地向外淌，穴口湿润地翕张着，乳尖传来的刺激让这具身体更加渴望被侵入。

牛奶的气息令人甜腻地心里发紧，混着金赫奎散发出来的浓郁巧克力味，在空气中交融在一起。

“小野……”

金赫奎的眼里带着雾气，转而附在田野的耳边轻轻地呢喃。

“小野...真的可以吗。”

眼前的这个人，还是那么温柔啊。  
田野努力从情欲中挣脱出一丝清醒，去抓金赫奎柔软的发丝，捧起他的脸。

眼神交汇，田野在金赫奎眼里探到了难以克制的情欲与爱意。

田野望着那双眸子，点了点头。

金赫奎继续用指尖向下，再向下，抚弄又像是挑拨起经过的每一寸肌肤的欲望，将一根手指轻轻地探入田野湿的不成样子的穴口。

那手指温柔地试探，轻轻地，一寸一寸往里侵入着。

田野这才感觉到情欲有一丝被纾解，不由得发出一声绵长的喟叹。

直到手指整根插入，金赫奎轻柔地抽插着手指，让小穴去适应异物的侵入。然后手指逐渐加到两根，三根。

三根手指似乎已经快将穴内的褶皱撑平开来，田野终于感到后穴被填满的充实感。

这样的感觉只是停留了一会，便又抽离了。

又是令人难耐的空虚感席卷全身。

腺体用一种更加火热的温度发着烫，信息素的甜牛奶味已经盖过了巧克力味席卷了屋内。

那空虚感没持续多久，田野还没来得及喘一口气，比手指粗大了不知道多少的滚烫柱身抵上了后穴，金赫奎用柱身柔嫩的尖端恶作剧般地在穴口的褶皱处打着旋，徘徊半天就是不插入，不给田野想要的。

“小野想要吗？”

“想要.......求你了.......赫奎.......”

“想要什么？”

“想要赫奎进来......”

田野的脸红得滚烫。

“还有呢？”

“赫奎......不要再说了嘛.......”

“我想要听。”

“想要赫奎哥哥用力操我......”

“好啊，满足你。”

“啊————”

金赫奎终于扶着柱身插入田野那溢着水渴求被填满已久的后穴。

“好疼。”

是真的太疼了，田野第一次经受这样的侵入。

金赫奎将阴茎整根插入，然后强忍着想要大肆律动的欲望，停下动作等待他去逐渐适应，转而用手去捻田野胸口殷红的那一对可怜乳粒。

画画的手带着些薄茧，每次划过乳尖都引得田野一阵颤栗。

“赫奎......动一动.....”

田野比金赫奎臆想的更要主动，只见他不安地扭动着，用后穴去做出主动抽插的姿势去迎合那嵌在体内的硕大。

金赫奎脑袋里那根理智的弦彻底断了。

金赫奎双手握上田野柔嫩的腰间大开大合地律动着，滚烫的柱身几乎完全抽离又彻底进入穴内的最深处，每次抽插都碾过那个令田野敏感到呻吟的那处软肉。

“啊....赫奎....那里.....”

金赫奎将柱身向外抽出一点，凭着刚才动作的记忆去探田野的敏感点。

“呜呜呜.....赫奎.....”

“赫奎.....太快了.....慢一点，呜....慢一点好不好....”

要被操射了啊。

金赫奎完全不顾田野的求饶，仍旧是抵着那一处敏感的软肉大开大合地顶弄着，囊袋在田野的股间拍打，每一次的抽插都带出可疑的黏腻淫液，那粘液随着动作被带出一股又一股白沫，汩汩向外淌在床单上，色/情得不成样子。没过多长时间，初经情事的omega便颤抖着射了出来，溅在两人的交合处，床单上，和金赫奎挺动着的腹间。

金赫奎的动作随着田野的射精慢下来了半分，但那样不容抗拒的侵入还在持续着。高潮带来肉穴内壁的强烈收缩令金赫奎几近交代在田野的体内。

“小野......小野吸得我好紧。”

田野只觉得一阵眩晕，又被换成一个跪趴的姿势从后面被侵入。

金赫奎......真是个衣冠禽兽，平时温柔的不成样子，在床上就是一句接着一句荤话令人脸红地不成样子。

“啊——”

金赫奎轻轻掐着着田野的腿根，直令他腿软地向下缩着。

突然田野发出一阵更为急促的呻吟。

“赫奎……那里不可以……不要……”

“赫奎……求你……不要进去……”

金赫奎感到顶端正顶着一处小缝，那处缝隙向外不住地淌着滚烫的液体，滑腻地好像稍一用力就能够抵入。

那是omega的生殖腔。

金赫奎以一种试探地力度向里顶了顶，引得田野急忙向前匍匐慌张地想要逃脱，却发现这样的力度根本不够顶入那一处滚烫的缺口。

就算是要进去。

这是田野的第一次，在确认心意之前……

“求你了……呜呜……不要进去……会怀孕的……”

“不会进去的，小野。”

金赫奎强忍住要去开采那一处小缝的欲念，重新调整了一个角度开始更用力的深顶。那深顶每一次都顶到最深处，嵌在内里的阴茎不断变大，田野感到穴内的每一处褶皱都被硕大而碾平，每一寸渴望被填满穴肉都被霸道的侵入而满足。

“小野……夹更紧一点好不好。”

“呜呜……”

田野发觉自己生理性泪水已经淌了满脸。

“啊——”

金赫奎又伸手捏了一把田野的腿根，因为外部的刺激，穴肉里好像是收到反馈一样的翕张，每一次都将硕大夹得更深更紧。

金赫奎终于抗拒不住这样滚烫而湿滑的吸吮，将唇舌探向那一处柔嫩的腺体，一阵强烈的律动之后悉数交代在了体内。

被临时标记的痛觉和再一次推向高潮的快感同时向田野袭来。

金赫奎抱着脱了力的田野去浴室清理。

“小野……喜欢我吗？”

金赫奎看着乖巧躺在怀里的田野，虽然心里已经有数，但还是执意要追求那个问题的答案。

“喜欢……”

“还想听。”

“我喜欢赫奎……”

金赫奎低头轻啄了一下田野的唇。

“我也喜欢小野。”


End file.
